herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hideki Motosuwa
Hideki Motosuwa is the main male character of the anime/manga series Chobits. He is a repeat student who, at the start of the story, has failed to get into college and is forced to attend a prep school in the city. On his first day, he finds a Persocom in the trash on his way back to his apartment, and brings her home. She can only say 'Chii' upon being awakened, so that's what he calls her. He is voiced by Tomokazu Sugita in the Japanese version of the anime and Crispin Freeman in the English version, both of whom also voice Kyon. Appearance Hideki is known as a very handsome, dark brown haired, dark eyed guy. He has dark tan skin and is above average height, standing 185cm tall, making him more than a foot taller than Chii. He usually wears a long sleeve, dark green shirt with grey jeans and blue sneakers. His hair is parted on the right side, and does a little up and over. He usually wears a white t-shirt to bed with sweatpants, and lately his daily clothes have been varying. Hideki usually has a smile or confused look on his face due to the constant action in his odd life. Personality Hideki could best be described as "a fish out of water." Living in the country his entire life, Hideki has trouble adjusting to his new life in Tokyo. Due to this, he is prone to outbursts of confusion and frustration. Also, because of the time spent by himself on his family's farm (which in the anime is revealed to be in Hokkaido), Hideki has a habit of thinking out loud and talking to himself. This leads to some very entertaining moments between himself and the women he meets. However, he even does this in public, a habit he notes that he has to break, though he never truly does. Like many young men, Hideki has an active libido, possessing many pornographic magazines which he refers to as "bait", and even wishing to use a Persocom to access them. It should be stated however that he isn't the only character who thinks this way. In fact Hiromu Shinbo himself proudly admits that Sumomo is also equipped to perform these tasks when he first meets Hideki. Despite his shortcomings and occasional moments of awkwardness with the bustling environment of Tokyo, Hideki is a genuinely kind and honest person, whose habit of thinking of others' well-being before his own can cause many problems. When a friend is in trouble he is always there, ready to help. Additionally, while he is very perverted, he also refuses to take advantage of women, especially Chii, and gets very angry at anyone who does. Although many of his peers often tease him for being just a "nice guy", they turn to him for advice with their problems, with the knowledge that he will always hear them out and do his best to assist them. Having grown up on a farm in Hokkaido with only animals to talk to, Hideki is very eager to make friends, tends to worry about what others think of him, and often thinks aloud only to become embarrassed when he notices others have overheard him. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:In Love Category:Outright Category:Non-Action Category:Animal Kindness Category:Scapegoat Category:Clamp Heroes Category:Protectors